1. Technical Field
The present invention related to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In used paper discharged from offices, used paper describing confidential matters is included. Therefore, from the viewpoint of security protection, it is also desired that such used paper can be processed in their offices. In small offices, a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus, which uses a large amount of water, cannot be suitably used, and therefore a dry-type sheet manufacturing apparatus simplified in structure has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application No. 2012-144819).
In the aforementioned sheet manufacturing apparatus, fibers pass through openings of a screen of a forming drum. In such forming drum corresponding to the screen portion, the fibers were caught while passing through the openings, and the openings were clogged so as to generate a clogging. However, there was a problem that even when the clogging was generated, it could not be determined. Further, there was a problem that the user cannot recognize the generation of clogging.